What happen ?
by KimMinus
Summary: KEHIDUPAN NORMAL YOONGI YANG TERLAMPAU BIASA SAJA DAN TIBA TIBA BERUBAH HANYA DALAM SEMALAM, BERTEMU PARA NAMJA TAMPAN YANG MEMPEREBUTKANNYA, SAHABAT SERTA ORANG ORANG BARU YANG TIDAK PERNAH DIA KIRA SEBELUMNYA/warning BL /Yoongi is UKE/ Jimin Taehyung Jungkook Jhope as Seme/
1. Chapter 1

**KEMBALI BERSAMA SAYA  
**

 **MAAF SEBELUMNYA FF SEBELAH BELUM DI LANJUT MALAH NGESAHRE YANG BARU :'V  
**

 **INI MUMPUNG SAYA PUNYA IDE SIH SEBENERNYA ALL ABOUT YOONGI AS A UKE  
**

 **PAIR : MINYOON/TAEGI/KOOKGA/HOPEGA/NAMJIN  
**

 **RATED : T DAN SEWAKTU WAKTU BISA SAJA M :'V**

 **SUMMARY : KEHIDUPAN NORMAL YOONGI YANG TERLAMPAU BIASA SAJA DAN TIBA TIBA BERUBAH HANYA DALAM SEMALAM, BERTEMU PARA NAMJA TAMPAN YANG MEMPEREBUTKANNYA, SAHABAT SERTA ORANG ORANG BARU YANG TIDAK PERNAH DIA KIRA SEBELUMNYA**

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi?" Seseorang yang nampaknya adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini memanggil salah satu siswa di dalam ruangan tersebut

"Nde?" yang di panggil langsung berdiri sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut akibat kegiatannya tadi –tidur-

"ikut keruangan saya sebentar"

Setelah berkata itu sang gurupun berjalan keluar ruangan di ikuti oleh siswa yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Yoongi ini.

Setelah masuk di salah satu bilik ruangan sang guru pun mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di hadapannya

"Ada apa songsaengnim memanggil saya kesini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sopan kepada pria paruh baya di depannya ini

Sang guru mengeluarkan buku kecil yang kelihatannya banyak tercetak digit digit angka di dalamnya. Yoongi yang tahu apa maksud sang guru langsung tersenyum kecut

"kau sudah menunggak uang sekolah mu selama 4 bulan Yoongi-ah dan minggu depan kita ada ujian kau tidak akan bisa ikut ujian jika kau tidak melunasi semuanya" Jelas sang guru tentang maksud dirinya memanggil Yoongi tadi.

"Mianhamnida Saem aku akan segera melunasinya secepatnya"

Sang guru hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk keluar ruangannya.

.

.

Min Yoongi siswa di salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea BIG ART HIGH SCHOOL dia ada di kelas akhir bidang Music dengan kata lain dia berada di kelas 3. Terlahir dari keluarga sederhana di Daegu, dan dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul di sebuah apartemen Mini di lingkungan yang terbilang kumuh.

Dia bekerja Part Time di sebuah Mini market, dan akhir akhir ini dia juga bekera di sebuah Café. Yah sungguh berat hidup dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul dan mencari uang sendirian untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya sendiri.

Dan soal kenapa dia belum membayar Uang sekolah nya, dia baru saja di pecat dari pekerjaannya dan itu membuatnya frustasi karna selama ini hanya itu andalan dia.

.

.

"bagaimana ini"

"ugh.. eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua"

"Hiks..eomma"

Yoongi terlihat meringkuk di dalam selimut, tidak ada lagi Yoongi yang kuat Yoongi yang berwajah datar Yoongi yang biasa nya di kenal orang dengan sikap kuatnya.

.

.

Akibat kelelahan menangis Yoongi akhirnya tertidur tepat di saat itu jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya terbuka dan nampaklah seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya.

"sudah tidur ya" ucap orang tersebut dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu sang tuan rumah

"padahal aku mau beri kejutan" lanjutnya yang sekarang berjalan mengelilingi kamar Yoongi

"ku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik setelah ini"

"jika kita bertemu nanti ah ani tidak mungkin kita akan bertemu bodohnya aku" orang tersebut yang entah siapa masih setia melihat ke arah ranjang dimana Yoongi tengah tertidur

Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya, sebuah jam dan pasir? Menaburkan pasir di sekitar ruangan itu dan di akhiri dengan dia yang sepertinya memutar jam tersebut dan….

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lanjut or Delete ?

ini masih perkenalan sih

Mian Alurnya maksa banget ya ? iya gua tau kok :3 Kalau ada kritik dan saran tulis aja di review jadi di chapter depan gak bakalan terulang lagi

Need Review

Big laf semuanya :*


	2. Chapter 2

**FF JAMAN BULUKAN BARU DI APDET DASAR BEGO KAMU :') /NGOMONG KE CERMIN**

 **DI BACA YA**

 **IYA AJA BIAR SENENG GUA NYA :)**

 **WARN BXB MIN YOONGI x ALL MY BIASED AT BTS :)**

 **ITU ARTINYA LINE** MAKNAE **:'V**

 **MAAPKEN KU HANYA SUKA MEMBUAT YOONGI JADI IDOLA PARA MAKNAE MESUM ITU :)**

PREV LAST CHAP...

 _"bagaimana ini"_

 _"ugh.. eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan"_

 _"aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua"_

 _"Hiks..eomma"_

 _Yoongi terlihat meringkuk di dalam selimut, tidak ad alagi Yoongi yang kuat Yoongi yang berwajah datar Yoongi yang biasa nya di kenal orang dengan sikap kuatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Akibat kelelahan menangis Yoongi akhirnya tertidur tepat di saat itu jendela di sebelah tempat tidurnya terbuka dan nampaklah seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya._

 _"sudah tidur ya" ucap orang tersebut dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu sang tuan rumah_

 _"padahal aku mau beri kejutan" lanjutnya yang sekarang berjalan mengelilingi kamar Yoongi_

 _"ku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik setelah ini"_

 _"jika kita bertemu nanti ah ani tidak mungkin kita akan bertemu bodohnya aku" orang tersebut yang entah siapa masih setia melihat ke arah ranjang dimana Yoongi tengah tertidur_

 _Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya, sebuah jam dan pasir? Menaburkan pasir di sekitar ruangan itu dan di akhiri dengan dia yang sepertinya memutar jam tersebut dan…._

* * *

Di dalam sebuah rumah ani lebih tepat Mansion terlihat semua Maid yang tengah sibuk menata, membarsihkan dan membareskan ruangan tersebut. Dan di bagian dapur para Chef tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi sang pemilik rumah yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, dilihat dari kursinya sepertinya ada satu ornag lagi yang belum bangun

"kemana dia?" sang kepala keluarga akhirnya bersuara

"aishh tidak biasanya dia bangun telat seperti ini, aku akan membangunkannya" wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar sang anak yang sepertinya masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya

.

Took..Tookkk

.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun ini hari pertama mu di sekolah baru mu" teriak seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah berkepala 3 tapi masih terlalu cantik untuk wanita seusia itu dari balik pintu, mari kita lihat sang anak yang sepertinya masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya

"eungg.. 5 menit lagi eomma" hanya sebuah dengungan yang terdengar, wanita yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu menghela nafas sebentar. Terlihat seorang maid di sebelahnya sudah bersiap mengetuk pintu itu tapi wanita menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyruh kedua maid itu untuk pergi

"YAAKKK MIN YOONGI KELUAR SEBELUM EOMMA MENYERET MU KELUAR" tanpa di sangka wanita yang sepertinya nyonya besar di rumah itu berteriak dan membuat beberapa orang di dalam rumah itu berjengit kaget

Tidak terkecuali orang yang berusaha di bangunkannya sedari tadi, terlihat dia langsung duduk dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat menyesuaikan retina mantanya dengan beberapa pemandangan di hadapannya

"Arra arra aku sudah bangun" jawaban dengan suara serak khas seorang bangun tidur, orang yang di bangunkan itu yang ternyata seorang pria terlihat diam mematung

"I...ni..

 _Tunggu…._

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Eomma_

 _Ini kamar siapa?_

 _Sejak kapan aku tinggal bersama eomma?_

 _Eomma sedang ada di Daegu_

"Sayang cepat turun appa da….

"HUWAAAAAA TIDAK ADA APA INI?" teriaknya spontan ketika menyadari kejanggalan yang sangat ekstrim di hadapannya, wanita yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu mendobrak masuk untuk melihat keadaan sang anak, teriakan itu cukup membuat nya kaget sekaligus khawatir

"astaga ada apa ini" ujar wanita itu yang melihat anaknya malah bengong di depan cermin, dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan dan tatapan aneh menuju ke arahnya

"Se…jak k..aapan?" lelaki itu yang kaget akan kehadiran wanita yang menyerupai Eommanya –pada dasarnya dia memang eomma mu nak- melihatnya layaknya seorang arwah

"Eo..mma ke..napa kau ada disini?" ucapan dengan nada gugup sekaligus terputus putus itu membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang memandnagnya dengan dahi penuh kerutan, wajah cantik itu menampakkan raut bingung

"Tentu saja untuk membangunkanmu"

"Ani bukan itu maksud ku, i..ni rumah siapa eomma dan kenapa aku ada disini apa jangan jangan aku di jadikan tawanan ANDWEEEEEE…" jerit histeris lelaki itu yang membayangkan dirinya benar benar berada dalam bahaya karena mungkin saja dia mabuk dan melakukan hal aneh karena dia khawatir dengan biaya sekolahnya dan...

 _Tunggu dulu tapi seingat ku aku tidak bisa minum apa lagi sampai mabuk_

"astaga apa kau terbentur sesuatu sebelum tidur" Sang Eomma yang melihat kelakuan aneh anaknya memijit palan keningnya dan saat dia ingin berbicara lagi

"KALIAN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN MEMBUAT KU MENUNGGU" terlambat teriakan dengan nada tegas dari sang kepala keluarga dari ruang makan membuat wanita itu dengan cepat berlari keluar kamar,

"lebih baik kau cepat bersiap sebelum appa benar benar murka" ucap wanita itu sebelum pergi dari dalam kamar sang anak. Masih bingung sekligus terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang itu dan melihat kesegala arah berharap menemukan suatu petunjuk atau hal yang membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu

Perhatiannya tertuju pada bingkai poto besar yang ada di dinding sana, photo yang menunjukkan dirinya sediri bersama sang ayah dan ibu dia terlihat sangat bahagia di poto itu dengan pakaian yang terbilang sangat mewah dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ini bukan kehidupannya dulu.

"AKU PUNYA MEETING PENTING DENGAN INVESTOR 30 MNIT LAGI JIKA KAU MASIH DIAM DI KAMAR DAN TIDAK SEGERA TURUN AKU AKAN MENYERET MU"

Suara yang cukup tegas dan juga dingin itu menyadarkan lelaki yang masih berdiri diam di depan sebuah bingkai photo itu. Dnegan cepat dia berlari ke arah pintu yang di tabaknya sebagai kamar mandi. Dia sudah hapal dengan nada suara itu baik dulu maupun sekarang dia selalu takut dengan nada datar dari orang itu

.

.

.

.

"hati hati di jalan sayang" sang ibu tidak lupa memberi kecupan manis di pipi sang anak dan sang suami sebelum mereka pergi keluar rumah. Meliaht ada yang aneh dengan anaknya sang ayah pun bersuara

"kau baik baik saja kan? Atau kau ingin pindah ke sekolah lain lagi?" ucapan sang ayah membuatnya tersadar

"a..ni aku baik baik saja hanya ….. emm…sedikit gugup" jawabnya dengan senyuman kikuk snag ayah hanya mengangguk paham. Hari pertama sekolah wajar jika begitu

"baiklah kami pergi sayang"

Blammm…

Pintu mobil tertutup dan mereka benar benar pergi dari hadapan sang nyonya besar

"huh anak ku sudah besar" gumam sang eomma tidak jelas

"aku khawatir apa dia di terima dengan baik oleh teman temannya"

"tenang saja nyonya tuan muda pasti akan mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya" sang kepala pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang

"benar juga dengan wajah manis seperti itu yah walaupun aku akui cara dia berbicara sangat mirip dengan ayahnya tapi pasti banyak yang tertarik dengannya"

.

.

At School

.

.

Terlihat Yoongi yang di dampingi dengan sang appa berjalan di lorong sekolah sepertinya sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Beruntung apara siswa sudah masuk kekelas masing masing, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa. Bagaimana tidak pria dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegap kulit putih pucat, dan jangan lupakan wajah yang masih sangat tampan untuk pria seusinya lengkap dengan wambut berwarna coklat dengan setelan jas yang sangat berkelas, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan kulit yang sama pucatnya rambut hijau dan seragam sekolah yang membungkus rapih tubuhnya di lengkapi dengan wajah mungil dengan mata sipit dan bibir semerah cerry.

"Akhirnya aku kira kalian tidak jadi kemari" ucap sang kepala sekolah begitu melihat kehadiran dua orang tersebut

"ada sedikit gangguan saat pagi jadi kami sedikit terlambat" merasa tersindir sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai aksi protes kepada sang appa

"hahaha lihat benar kata mu Kyuhyun-ah dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya"

"dia jiplakan dari sungmin, baiklah aku titipkan dia kepadamu hyung, aku ada urusan di kantor dan hubungi appa bila terjadi sesuatu disini atau kau juga bisa menghubungi dia, kau sangat mirip dengan eomma mu appa yakin kau akan di ganggu banyak namja nantinya"

"aku bukan yeoja" protesan dengan nada malas atas ceramahan sang appa yang memandangnya seperti seorang yeoja

" tsk arra arra dasar, baiklah appa pergi" setelah berucap panjang lebar dan tidak lupa mengecup kepala sang anak Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan segera

.

.

Dirinya yang di tinggalkan begitu saja seketika merasa kikuk. Sekolah ini lebih besar berkali kali lipat di bandingkan sekolahnya kemarin, yah kemarin dia masih tidur nyaman di ranjang kecilnya dan tiba tiba entah musibah atau ini sebuah anugerah dia bisa berada disini di keluarga yang sangat kaya –itu hanya perkiraannya karna melihat betapa luas rumahnya tadi pagi-

"baiklah kau harus memanggilku songsaengnim jika di wilayah sekolah tapi jika bertemu di luar kau bisa menaggil ku samcheon atau abeojji jika kau mau" ucapan sang kepala sekolah membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya, dia hanya mengangguk kaku dan berjalan mengikuti sang kepala sekolah yang berjalan di depannya

.

.

"Ini kelas mu 3-B belajarlah dengan giat fighting" dirinya yang di semangati langsung oleh sang kepala sekolah hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk. Sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Lee Donghae itu mendorong pelan tubuhnya ke arah pintu di hadapannya dan memberi isyarat untuk segera masuk.

'ugh disemangati langsung oleh kepala sekolah rasanya seperti ini' batin Yoongi berbicara

.

Tokk.. Tokkk

.

.

Yoongi dengan segenap keberaniannya mengetuk pintu di depannya

"Ya masuk lah" terdengar jawaban dari dalam dan dengan perlahan Yoongi membuka pintu

"Ohh siswa baru sepertinya kau sedikit terlambat, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan berdiri di depan kelas pemandnagan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan semua orang yang sepertinya entahlah kagum, iri, lapar/? Dan lainnya sangat sulit di jelaskan

"Annyeonghaseo Naneun Min Yoongi Imnida" Setelahnya Yoongi membungkuk sopan

"ah kau siswa pindahan dari inggris bukan?"

"Nde?" Yoongi yang kaget akan ucapan sang guru yang menyebutnya siswa pindahan dari inggris

"wooooowww" terdengar sorakan dari semua siswa yang mendengarnya

"baiklah baiklah diam semuanya, Yoongi-sshi silahkan duduk dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran nya"

"nde terima kasih songsaengnim"

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kursinya adalah perjalanan paling mengerikan menurutnya. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh –menurutnya-

Terutama para namja yang melihat nya seperti seekor kelinci yang tersesat di tengah hutan. Dan jangan lupakan para yeoja yang melihatnya dengan wajah memerah/? Menahan gemas melihat wajah mungil Yoongi yang menggoda iman mereka.

"Annyeong" sapaan pertama yang di terima Yoongi di sekolah ini, terlihat seorang Namja di sebelahnya tersenyum ramah

"Nde?" Yoongi yang bingung menjawab apa malah seperti bertanya balik,

"Ah namaku Kim Seokjin panggil saja aku Jin" Ucapnya tidak lupa dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

"Min Yoongi Imnida senang mengenalmu Jin-sshi"

"Buang jauh jauh embel embel Sshi itu, aku lebih tua dari mu asal kau tau" ujar Jin mengkoreksi ucapan Yoongi tadi

"ngg..hyung?"

"benar sekali ugh kau sangat imut" Jin yang memang sedari tadi gemas, akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan brutal.

"Akhh.."

"Seokjin-sshi aku tidak mau ada headline baru di Koran jika putra dari tuan Kim melakukan kekerasan kepada anak di bawah umur di kelas ku" ups sepertinya kau lupa akan kehadiran guru di depan saja Seokjin-ah.

Yoongi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah tangan Jin lepas dari pipinya, warna merah di pipinya snagat Kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, jangan lupakan tugas kalian"

"Nde~" seperti lepas dari kandang/? Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, satu tempat tujuan mereka KANTIN yaps tempat melepaskan semua penat dan juga rasa lapar

"kau tidak ke kantin Yoongi-ah?" Yoongi yang di panggil langsung sadar, kau banyak melamun hari ini Yoongi-ya

"ahh.. nde" Jin segera menarik tangan Yoongi ke kantin

Pemandangan pertama yang di terima Yoongi tidak jauh beda dengan yang di kelas tadi. Namun karna ini tempat umum Yoongi sedikit merasa gugup, karna semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

'ugh memangnya ada yang aneh dari ku' batin Yoongi

Salahkan wajah mu nak/? Di belkali dengan kulit putih bersih, tubuh mungil/? Di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya, wajah cute dan juga rambut hijau yang cukup mencolok.

"Hyung apa aku terlihat aneh?" bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Jin, Jin yang mendengarnya berbalik dan melihat kea rah Yoongi

"Aneh? Ku rasa tidak"

"tapi.. kenapa mereka.." mengerti Jin tahu apa maksud Yoongi, walaupun disini sekolah campuran bukan sekolah khusus pria. Tapi hampir seluruh lelaki disini mereupakan 'Gay' dan sekolah tidak melarang itu selama tidak mengganggu proses belajar mengajar. Wanita ? hei jangan salah, para Yeoja disini malah seperti shipper dari para pasangan sesame lelaki disini. Aneh ? tapi malah itu yang membuat sekolah ini menarik.

"hyung." Melihat Jin melamun Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jin, dan sepertinya berhasil

"tsk.. malah melamun"

"hehehe.. mian kau duduk dulu, kau mau makan apa?"

"ramyeon saja dan lemon tea dingin" Jin mengangguk dan dia langsung berjalan kea rah antrian. Yoongi di tinggal sendirian hanya diam sesekali dia membalas sapaan para siswa yang lewat di hadapannya.

.

Drrtttt..Drrtttttt

.

Merasa ada getaran/? Di saku jas nya Yoongi segera mengambil Handphonenya

'sejak kapan aku punya handphone?'

Keanehan lainnya yang Yoongi sadari kali ini, dia membaca caller ID nya 'Kyu Appa'

"appa" gumamnya pelan

.

 **'Yeobboseo'**

 _"nde Yeobboseo appa"_

 **'bagaimana hari mu sayang?'**

 _"b..aik appa, ada apa menelpon?"_

 **'hm tidak ada hanya ingin memastikan kalau anak appa masih bertahan** disana' Yoongi hanya Sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan sang appa

 _"tsk kenapa menelpon kalau appa hanya mau tahu itu"_

 **'wae? Apa salah jika appa menelpon anaknya sendiri'**

 _"a..ni appa buk..an itu"_

 **'kkk~ arra appa hanya bercanda, jangan lupakan makan siang mu appa akan jemput saat kau pulang nanti sayang'**

 _"nde appa"_

.

Piipp…Piipp

.

"hahh.. hidupku kenapa jadi begini"

"Hai anak appa"

"astaga" Jantung Yoongi hampir lepas/? Tiba tiba saja ada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya, padahal tadi kosong kosong saja

"yak jangan mengagetkan orang" ujar Yoongi dengan nada ketus, Namja yang mengagetkan nya tadi hanya tertawa pelan

"Lucu juga" ujar nya, dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Yoongi. Merasa bahaya Yoongi semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, dan sialnya Namja itu menahan pinggangnya.

Pemandangan manis itu membuat para wanita dan pria disana terkejut. Terutama para 'Fujoshi' yang sepertinya sudah menyiapkan kamera serta tisu di hidung mereka

Pria yang membuat Yoongi terkejut ialah Jeon Jungkook, Namja populer di sekolah ini di incar banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang berharap dia mau manjadi uke atau bahkan semenya, tapi sayang Jungkook adalah tipikal Seme keren dengan tubuh tinggi dan bentuk badan yang proporsional dan jangan lupakan wajah manisnya dengan gigi kelincinya ketika dia tersenyum mungkin kau akan menahan nafas mu untuk beberapa saat.

Dan Yoongi namja dengan kulit putih pucat dengan rambut Hijau Mint, mata kecilnya serta tubuh nya yang tergolong kecil untuk ukuran namja

Mereka akan terlihat sangat cocok jika berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan saling memeluk dan sebagainya – itu anggapan para Fujoshi yang sedang menikmati anugrah tuhan yang ada di hadapan mereka –

.

Tapi….

.

"siapa kau, lepas bodoh" kembali ke sifat aslinya, Yoongi berucap ketus kepada namja tidak punya sopan santun di depannya ini

"aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 1-A" mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyuman yang membuat Yoongi terpanah untuk sesaat. Dia segera membuang pikirannya yang sempat mengatakan bahwa namja Kurang ajar di depannya ini sangat tampan

"Senang mengenalmu Tuan, bisa kau singkirkan tangan sialan mu itu"

"dan satu lagi dimana sopan santun mu, aku ini senior mu" nada berbicara Yoongi berubah menjadi datar, malah membuat namja di depannya ini tersenyum senang

"Kkk~ aku semakin tertarik" ujarnya dengan nada senang

Yoongi yang mulai risih dengan tatapan Namja di depannya ini memukul telak kepala nya

"Aghhh" yang dipukul meringis dan ini kesempatan Yoongi untuk kabur dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Namja itu, bahkan Yoongi sampai lupa kalau dia tdai sedang menunggu Jin.

.

.

Kembali ke Namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Jeon Jungkook, dia malah terlihat sedang tersenyum melihat punggung sempit Yoongi yang menghilang di telan keramaian

"Kenapa aku baru melihat makhluk semanis itu" ujanya entah kepada siapa

"wajar saja dia itu siswa baru" Jungkook hampir terjatuh, ketika tiba tiba ada orang yang menjawab pertanyaan yang padahal entah ditujukannya kepada siapa

"Hyung kau membuat jantungku bekerja ekstra" Jungkook mengenali namja itu, Kim Namjoon atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Rap Monster karna semua temannya memanggilnya seperti itu

"salah sendiri kenapa kau melamun, kau sudah melihat anak baru itu" lanjut Rapmon yang kini sudha duduk di hadapan Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanan yang di bawanya

"sudah, dan aku mungkin dia akan jadi target baru ku" seru Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan senyum anehnya yang membuat Rapmon memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

Namja mungil *dicakar Suga :'v

Ralat Namja dengan ukuran tubuh terbilang kecil itu terlihat sedang berjalan sambil komat kamit entah membicarakan apa tanpa memandnag sekitarnya dia tetap berjalan sambil menyumpah serapah entah siapa itu, sambil menunduk

Yoongi-sshi angkat kepala mu dan lihat kalau di depan mu ad…..

.

'Bruukkk'

'Awwww'

'Duaaghhhhhh'

'Aisshhhhh'

.

.

"Kepala ku"

"aghh punggung ku"

Dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit Yoongi tersungkur karena menabrak sesuatu yang entah apa itu tapi terasa keras dan hangat sekaligus dan ternyata itu adalah dada seseorang

"Yak dimana mata mu" setelah bangkit dari lantai namja yang di tabrak atau pun menabrak Yoongi tadi memandang aneh kea rah Yoongi, merasa tidak di perdulikan Yoongi memukul kepala namja di depannya ini

"Aww kenapa memukul ku" keluhnya karena mendapat pukulan tepat di kepalanya

"kenapa malah diam kau menabrak ku bukan nya minta maaf kau malah bengong seperti orang bodoh" protes Yoongi yang malah mendapat kekehan pelan dari namja di depannya

"apa semua namja di sini tidak waras" dengus Yoongi yang mulai lelah/? Dengan hal hal yang di temuinya sedari tadi. Dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan namja 'aneh' menurutnya karena hanya tertawa dan memandang ke arahnya.

Sadar kalau di tinggalkan namja tadi mulai bereaksi

"Hei namaku KIM TAEHYUNG ingat itu" ia mulai berteriak dan Yoongi yang merasa kalau dia satu satunya orang yang ada di sana selain namja itu menoleh dan memandang aneh

Merasa mendapatkan respon namja yang mulai sekarang di sebut Taehyung itu tersenyum senang kea rah Yoongi yang ada di jauh di depannya

"Apa peduli ku bodoh"

. 

. 

. 

. 

**TEBESEH BEIBI**

* * *

 **JANGAN BERHARAP APDETAN ASAP :'V KARNA GUA SUKA NGARET SEPERTI BIASA** ****

 **KALO RAJIN BISA APDET 2 CHAP** ****

 **KALO ENGGA YA SAMPE SAWANGAN :'V** ****

 **PIKS YA WATTPAD W UDA BAIKAN DONG :v** ****

 **SO...** ****

 **BISA APDET BESOK YEYEYEYE :V** ****

 **SALAM ENA** ****

 **-KimMinus** ****


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHAHA**

 **AKHIRNYA BISA W APDET '-'/**

 **KEEP READING AND KEEP WAITING!**

 **ENJOY THIS BBY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

prev last chap...

.

.

 _"Hei namaku KIM TAEHYUNG ingat itu" ia mulai berteriak dan Yoongi yang merasa kalau dia satu satunya orang yang ada di sana selain namja itu menoleh dan memandang aneh_

 _Merasa mendapatkan respon namja yang mulai sekarang di sebut Taehyung itu tersenyum senang kea rah Yoongi yang ada di jauh di depannya_

 _"Apa peduli ku bodoh" ketus Yoongi yang berbalik dan berjalan menuju kea rah restroom_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Splashh

.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya berkali kali dengan air, dan memandangin dirinya beberapa saat di cermin

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" gumamnya dengan suara yang hamper tidak terdengar, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membasuh wajahnya berkali kali dengan air

Berhenti sesaat dan manarik nafasnya dalam dalam, Yoongi terlihat berfikir

"pertama tama aku harus membiasakan diri dengan kegilaan ini dan, ah aku harus mencari apartement lama ku" wajah Yoongi berubah semangat sekarang, dia ingin melihat apakah apartement lamanya masih ada atau ada sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua di dalam apartemen lamanya

Yoongi mengelap wajahnya dan sedikit merapihkan wajah dan pakaiannya lalu berjalan keluar

.

.

.

"ingin menyelidiki rupanya"

"Hm… ku rasa aku akan membatmu kewalahan kali ini"

"kkkk~ harusnya kau menikmati hidup indah ini karna memang kau pantas untuk ini"

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya" sontak Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Jin hyung, wae?" Ujar nya saat yang dilihat ternyata Jin yang memanggilnya

"menunggu siapa?" Tanya Jin yang sudah berdri di samping Yoongi yang diihatnya sedari tadi berdiri di halte dan melihat ke kanan dan kekiri

"Bus tentu saja" jawab Yoongi enteng, tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Jin yang terlihat aneh di sebelahnya

"Bus? Apa kau bercanda?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Jin dengan wajah bingung,

"ini halte Jin-sshi jadi tentu saja aku menunggu bus memangnya apa yang salah"

Yoongi maish terlihat santai berdiri masih sambil mengunyah permen karet dan menghentak hentakan satu kakinya

.

.Drrttt…Drrttt… Drttt

.

.

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getaran hebat di saku nya, buru buru saja dia mancari benda yang menjadi sumber getaran tersebut. Jin masih di sebelahnya memperhatikan Yoongi yang memandangi layar ponselnya

.

 _'kenapa aku bisa lupa'_

.

"yeobosseo"

 **'Yoongi kau mau membuat appa mu ini berkeliling sekolah hah kau dimana'**

.

Yoongi sempat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar seseorang di seberang sana berteriak, bahkan Jin dapat mendengarnya dia hanya geleng geleng saja melihat kelakuan orang di sebelahnya

.

"a..ku di halte"

 **'apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Tunggu di sana'**

"baik appa"

.

.

.

Pippp….

.

Saat telpon di matikan Yoongi menoleh kea rah Jin

"kenapa aku bisa lupa" Jin hanya terkekeh pelan dan menepuk nepuk kepala namja mungil di hadapannya ini, ingin rasanya Jin menarik kedua pipi itu lagi

"makanya aku tadi sempat heran saat kau bilang menunggu bus"

 _'karna dulu aku selalu naik bus bahkan_ _aku_ _mengejar bus'_ Yoongi membantin dan menghela nafasnya kasar

.

.

Tinnn Tinnnn

.

.

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar klakson mobil di hadapan mereka, dan saat kaca mobil di turunkan nampaklah lelaki yang masih sangat tampan bahkan di usianya yang sudah berkepala 3

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar menghampiri keduanya. Jin yang melihat nya menunduk sopan dan tersenyum

"ah Seokjin kau sekolah disini juga rupanya" melihat interaksi yang terjadi di antara 2 orang yang ada di hadapannya membuat Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan masih setia dengan innocent facenya

"nde ahjussi, aku bahkan sekelas dengan Yoongi" mendengar namanya di sebut Yoongi tersadar dan melihat ke arah sang appa yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya

"eomma sudah berisik menyuruh mu pulang, bahkan dia memaksa appa yang menjemputmu lebih baik kita cepat pulang" melihat sang appa yang sudah berbalik dna berjalan masuk ke mobil membuat Yoongi reflek mengikuti sang appa, tidak lupa dia berpamitan pada Jin

"aku pulang duluan nde, sampai jumpa besok" melihat sang lawan bicara yang tersenyum dengan sedikit mengangguk membuat Yoongi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum

.

.

.

.

"a...ppa" Yoongi dengan ragu memanggil sang appa yang masih serius menyetir di sebelahnya yang hanya di jawab dengan sebuah deheman kecil.

Melihat sang anak yang diam setelah memanggilnya membuat Kyuhyun –sang appa- menoleh ke arahnya yang membuat Yoongi tersadar kalau dia malah diam setelah memanggil dirinya

"engg.. itu apa kemarin ada hal aneh yang terjadi" dengan sedikit ragu Yoongi berucap yang malah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kyuhyun yang membuat Yoongi agaknya sedikit ciut

"tidak ada selain kau tidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah nenek, bahkan appa yang harus mengangkat mu ke kamar karena tidak bangun setelah di biarkan tidur berjam jam di mobil"

"halmeoni?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yoongi, dan kembali fokus menyetir saat dilihatnya mereka berada di perempatan jalan

.

 _'kenapa mereka seolah terbiasa dengan kehidupan sekarang ini, apa Cuma aku yang merasa aneh?'_

 _._

"kau tidak ingin mampir ke rumah Jimin dulu sebelum pulang ? kau belum menemuinya semenjak pulang dari Inggris" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memahami perkataan sang appa. Dia semakin kaget saat mobil yang di kendarai sang appa memasuki gerbang tinggi berwarna Hitam dan yang dia tahu ini bukan gerbang tempat dimana dia keluar rumah tadi pagi

.

 _'Jimin ? Jimin siapa ? ya tuhan apa dia adik ku dimasa ini ?'_

 _'kalau dia adik ku harusnya tadi pagi aku melihat dia bukan ?'_

 _._

Entah karena terlalu larut dalam pikiran, Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pintu mobil di sebelahnya telah di buka lebar oleh sang appa yang sedari tadi sudah memanggil namanya.

"Yoongi" dengan nada sedikit keras akhirnya Yoongi sadar dan dengan tergagap dia langsung keluar dari mobil, dilihat wajah sang appa yang memandangnya dengan wajah sebal. Yoongi hanya memasang wajah innocent andalannya dan melihat sang appa berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah ah tidak ini lebih pantas di sebut istana –menurut Yoongi-

Betapa luasnya rumah ini, bahkan Yoongi sempat berfikir akan sangat melelahkan kalau dia harus berlari dari gerbang ke depan pintu di hadapannya ini. Seandainya kau memperhatikan rumah tempat kau tinggal tadi pagi mungkin kau akan pingsan Yoongi-ah

"kenapa kau hobi sekali melamun akhir akhir ini Yoongi, apa kau lelah hm?" kelimat dengan nada kesal tapi masih kentara nada khawatir di dalamnya membuat Yoongi mendongak dan melihat langsung ke wajah sang appa.

Yoongi bahkan lupa rasanya di perhatikan oleh appanya, seulas senyuman muncul dan itu juga mengundnag senyuman lain di wajah yang berada lebih tinggi di hadapan Yoongi ini. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusak surai mint lembut milik sang anak yang malah membuat mereka larut dalam drama manis antara ayah dan anak, bahkan mereka tidak sadar sedari tadi 2 orang lainnya sudah bergabung bersama mereka dan hanya bisa menonton serta tertawa pelan menyaksikan adegan romantis di hadapan mereka

"astaga kalian berdua membuat ku iri andai Jimin mau aku perlakukan begitu" dua orang yang tadinya hanya diam itu akhirnya bersuara dan wajah terkejut sempat nampak pada dua orang yang ada di hadapan keduanya

Yoongi yang sadar kalau ada orang selain mereka menoleh dan melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan sang appa atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua dan seorang namja tampan

.

 _'sial kenapa dengan pikiran ku'_

 _._

"aku yakin yang ada Jimin malah akan muntah hyung" terdengar tawa saat kalimat dengan nada mengejek itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tepatnya hanya tiga ornag itu yang tertawa, Yoongi hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan kalau boleh jujur dia sedikit canggung karena tidka tahu apa apa mengenai dua orang yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya ini

"ayo Kyu masuk" melihat sang appa –satu satunya orang yang tidak asing di mata Yoongi- masuk Yoongi reflek mengekor di belakangnya dan ia sempat melihat ke arah Namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tersenyum ke arahnya

"kau masih bisa memandanginya selama di dalam Jimin jadi cepat tutup pintunya" orang yang Yoongi asumsikan bernama Jimin itu terlihat memutar bola matanya malas dan menutup pintu sesuai ucapan orang tadi dan berjalan di belakangnya

"Lama tidak bertemu hyung" kalimat dengan nada pelan itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Yoongi, dia menoleh dan melihat orang itu –Jimin- melihat ke arahnya. Entah cuman perasaannya atau memang saat ini orang itu memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh dan itu terlalu sulit di artikan oleh kepala kecilnya.

Melupakan fakta kalau sang appa sudah berjalan duluan menuju ruang utama, Yoongi masih berdiri disini berhadapan dengan namja bernama Jimin entah kenapa Yoongi malah mau diam dan berdiri disini

* * *

Yoongi masih diam, memandangi namja dengan wajah tegas mata setajam elang hidung yang sangat pas di satukan dengan bibir penuhnya, di tambah rambut berwarna abu abu yang membuantnya malah terlihat sangat menarik. Entah Tuhan sengaja menciptakan mahluk dengan tampilan seperti ini untuk menjadi pemandangan bagus orang orang di sekitarnya atau malah untuk di jadikan cobaan bagi ornag ornag di sekitarnya. Pasalnya wajah itu seperti di pahat dengan sempurna, tanpa celah Yoongi sangat yakin kalau banyak orang yang menggilai namja ini di luar sana. Siapapun yang berhasil menaklukan namja ini patut di beri pujian atau mungkin patut untuk di contoh.

"ehem aku sedikit kecewa sebenarnya" Jimin masih melanjutkan kata katanya, dia masih memandnag ke wajah lain yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Wajah yang sudah bertahun tahun tidak di lihatnya

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, dia masih sama memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah di hadapannya ini. Entah Cuma perasaannya atau apa, Jimin dengan dirinya sepertinya punya hubungan lain selain hanya sebagai orang yang saling kenal

.

 _'apa aku dan dia bersahabat dari kecil'_

 _._

"Kecewa?"

Wajah yang berada di hadapannya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya

"pertama kau tidak menemuiku saat pulang ke Korea, kedua kau malah masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan ku dan ketiga kenapa kau malah diam saja saat melihat ku hm? Tidak berniat memelukku?" namja di hadapannya kini merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti tentang semua hal yang di alaminya.

Ingin menolak tapi dia takut kalau keanehan yang di alaminya di ketahui oleh orang lain termasuk keluarganya

Kalau boleh jujur Yoongi menikmati hidupnya sekarang ini, silahkan katakan dirinya seperti lupa pada daratan tapi mengingat hidupnya dulu yang jauh dari kata berkecukupan, harus bekerja paruh waktu kapan saja jika dia punya waktu luang, memikirkan bagaimana caranya hidup dan membayar uang sekolahnya yang tentu saja tidak murah bagaimana rasa tubuhnya yang seperti harus kerja rodi di jaman yang sangat sangat merdeka di Seoul.

Perlahan dengan banyak keraguan di kepalanya, Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin yang masih merentangkan tangannya menunggu dirinya mendekat dan, benar dengan cepat Jimin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu di pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya berada di pinggang ramping itu, dan sebelahnya lagi mengusak belakang kepala Yoongi dengan ritme yang membuat Yoongi nyaman. Dirinya meremas bagian depan kaos yang di gunakan Jimin sekarang, dia bingung ini terlalu dekat kontak fisik terdekat yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya dengan ornag lain selain ayah ibu dan hyungnya. Di sisi lain pelukan ini sangat nyaman dan membuat dirinya terbuai oleh aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jimin.

"Hyung" Jimin hanya bergumam pelan tapi Yoongi dapat dengan jelas mendnegar kalau Namja itu memanggilnya. Merasakan nafas hangat Jimin yang menerpa lehernya bahkan hingga ke telinganya

"Haahh anak muda jaman sekarang" mendegar kalimat menyindir yang lewat di belakang keduanya membuat kesadaran Yoongi kembali dan mendorong Jimin menjauh, yang di dorong berdecak malas dan memandnag ayahnya yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengganggu anaknya itu

"kau mengganggu appa" nada malas dan datar terdengar dari kalimat yang di lontarkan Jimin, dan hanya di balas tawa ringan dari tuan Park,. Yoongi heran pasalnya nada bicara Jimin itu snagat tidak sopan untuk pembicaraan yang di lakukan 2 ornag dengan rentan umur yang berbeda, dan Yoongi kembali menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Mungkin Jimin memang orang yang tidak punya nada lain selain 'datar' dan 'malas' dari semua kalimat yang dia lontarkan. Bahkan kalau di lihat lihat wajah Jimin memang tidak banyak menunjukkan banyak expressi yang berarti.

Yoongi beralih memperhatikan sang appa yang juga ikut tertawa bersama tuan Park, senyuman tipis terhias di wajahnya dan dia tidak sadar jika Jimin memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada wajah Jimin, melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu tersenyum membuatnya sedikit banyak juga ikut tersenyum.

"kurasa kami harus pulang sekarang hyung, Sungmin akan mengamuk kalau kami tidak segera pulang" mereka berjalan serempak ke sebuah mobil porce hitam metalik itu.

"kau yang begini tahluk pada mahluk mungil seperti Sungmin itu sangat mengejutkan Kyu"

"kalau dia mendengar kau mengatakan dia mungil kurasa kau akan berakhir di lantai dengan memar di punggung mu hyung"

Kedua orang tua itu masih sibuk bercanda, melupakan 2 orang anak muda yang berdiri di belakang keduanya. Pandnagan Jimin tidak lepas dari Yoongi yang sibuk menunduk, dia sadar kalau Jimin memperhatikannya dan itu membuatnya gugup sangat gugup.

"hyung kemarikan ponsel mu" Yoongi mendongak dan menatap sebentar wajah Jimin sebelum menyerahkan ponselnya seperti yang di mintanya, dia melihat Jimin mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel miliknya dan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin tersenyum sangat cerah dan itu membuat pipinya memanas, ah dia lupa kalau di luar sini sangat panas.

"aku akan menelfon mu nanti"

"Yoongi ayo" bersamaan dengan kalimat Jimin tadi, teriakan sang appa terdengar dan dengan segera Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jimin tidak lupa berpamitan pada tuan Park dan Jimin tentu saja.

"akui saja kau menyukainya Jimin-ah" Jimin masih diam memperhatikan mobil yang membaya Yoongi itu menghilang di balik pagar tinggi rumahnya, dia menoleh kapada sang appa yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"dia hyung ku appa, aku hanya harus melindunginya dan berada di sisinya setiap dia membutuhkannya" tuan park menepuk punggung sang anak dan berjalan masuk saat menyadari kalau percakapan dengan tema seperti ini akan berakhir sama dan itu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

.

 _"aku hanya harus melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan bukan?"_

.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur di belakangnya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Terlalu banyak hal yang di fikirkannya, tentang hal gila yang terjadi sekarang ataupun ornag orang asing yang entah kenapa terasa dekat dengannya.

Di tengah tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk, sebuah cermin di sudut kamar menarik perhatiannya. Cermin besar yang terlihat clasik, Yoongi memandangi sekilas cermin itu dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan cermin. Hanya bias tubuhnya yang nampak, tubuh kecil dengan kulit pucat serta rambut blonde. Tunggu... Yoongi terkesiap, dia meraba wambutnya sendiri dan seingatnya rambut masih berwarna hitam kenapa sekarang...

"warna rambut mu masih hitam"

Yoongi menjerit, bias dirinya... ah tidak atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sama dengan dirinya di dalam cermin sana berbicara dengannya.

"namaku Suga"

TBC

* * *

yash akhirnya bisa w apdet :)

well w mau ngasih beberapa penjelasan

1\. kenapa buat kyuhyun sama sungmin jadi ortunya Yoongi?

-itu karena perpaduan Kyumin itu pas bgt menurut gua jadi Yoongi :) wajar w Joyer:))) Kyuhyun yang cuek mulut setajam celurit putih pucad di tambah sungmin yang cutie subhanallah kiyowok pokoknya dan hasil akhirnya kalo di gabung jadi Yoongi :'v jadi jangan heran kalo beberapa ff gua entar bapake sama mamake nya Yoongi Kyumin :'v

2\. ini cerita tentang apa ?

-tentang dunia nyata x cenanyang x mistis x ngawur. tau cenanyang kan itu loh semacam dukun dukun koreah jaman doeloe

udah lah ya w malah bacod

Keep Review bby

-KimMinus


End file.
